


Pets

by spiralicious



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: Kurohedonism, Crack, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pluto is hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> This is for Kira. And thank you Jen for helping me bat around ideas.
> 
> I originally wrote this for kurohedonism, Prompt 9 "Under-Used Character," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Pluto was roaming the hallways of the mansion when the smell of something delicious caught his attention. He followed the smell and by the time he reached the dining room he was very hungry. The dining room door was slightly ajar. He peered in and saw two men he hadn’t seen before. The little one was sitting at the table babbling on about something called curry. The bigger one stood by the little one, attending to him, and occasionally nodding in agreement. Pluto located the delicious smell. It was coming from the plate on the table. Suddenly, the bigger man excused himself and went into the kitchen. Pluto took this opportunity to sneak into the dining room and under the table.

Soma was lonely eating his curry by himself in the dining room. He wished Agni would hurry in the kitchen. Visions of Agni cooking curry naked started dancing in his head. He ate a little more curry as he wondered how he could talk Agni into cooking curry naked and letting him watch. The more curry Soma ate, the more the visions in his head changed from Agni cooking curry naked to Agni being covered in curry. Soma closed his eyes as he thought about slowly licking the curry off of Agni’s body. In his mind, he slowly dragged his tongue over Agni’s chest. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

As his mind wandered, Soma closed his eyes. His next bite of curry was still in his hand as his arm rested out to the side instead of bringing his hand to his mouth. The Agni in his head was moaning in pleasure and Soma had licked down to his bellybutton when Soma felt a tongue licking his fingers. The picture in Soma’s head instantly changed from him licking curry off Agni to Agni licking curry off of him. It felt amazing. As the long tongue cleaned and explored every inch of Soma’s hand, wrapping around his fingers and down into the spaces between them, fantasy Agni had finished off the curry and started licking up the underside of Soma’s hard aching cock.

In the kitchen, Agni heard Soma giggling and moaning and calling his name. Curious, Agni walked back into the dining room and saw a naked man licking his prince. He sprang into attack mode. He lunged toward Pluto. The sudden activity caused Soma to open his eyes. He jumped when he realized it was not Agni licking his fingers but some strange naked man with a collar.

Pluto barked.

Both Agni and Soma stared, dumbfounded at the strange response. Agni noticed the collar Pluto was wearing and decided he was some sort of…pet. He chased Pluto out of the dining room like he would any dog and hoped Soma would not ask too many questions. Soma decided he was done with his curry and it was time for something else.

“Agni, I am done eating and would like to go to bed. Please take me.”

Agni understood the prince’s badly disguised request and walked him to his room.


End file.
